


The Trip

by EvilArchbishop



Series: King of Hearts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilArchbishop/pseuds/EvilArchbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short!<br/>Think of it like a pilot but for reading, the next few parts will be WAY LONGER!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short!  
> Think of it like a pilot but for reading, the next few parts will be WAY LONGER!

It was normal day in the house. Toriel was doing the laundry, Sans was watching TV, Frisk was sitting with Sans, and Papyrus was making half-baked spaghetti. 

"SANS, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! BRING THE HUMAN TOO!" Papyrus shouted.

"Mk," Sans replied.

Since Frisk was mute all they could do was smile and shake their head with an "okay" gesture. The spaghetti was agreeably awful but no one wanted to hurt Papyrus's feelings so they just kept it to themselves.

"Since tomorrow is the anniversary of the barrier breaking," Toriel  stated. "I was thinking perhaps we could do something special," she continued.

"Sounds nice," Sans said. "But what would we do?"

Toriel slid a procure across the table to sans. It read,  _Diamond Dinner Theater._ Toriel could see the lights that were sans's eyes brighten.

"T-Tori," Sans said. "How are we suppose to afford this!?" Sans asked with confusion and worry. "This is the biggest and most luxurious dinner theater and restraunt int the world!" Sans continued. "Also the guy who owns this owns the biggest casino and skyscraper in the world! Don't you expect  _skyhigh_ prices?!" Sans said winking nervously.

"We were invited by Asgore," Toriel said.

Sans's face was shot with disappointment.

"SOUNDS GREAT!" Papyrus said. "I'LL GO PACK!" he said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Hey uh Tori," Sans asked. "Don't ya like hate Asgore or somethin'?" Sans asked.

"Of course not Sans, we just disagree," Toriel said.

"Alright I'll get packin' then!" Sans said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small portion, the trip itself will be added after I am certain I want to continue!  
> The main antagonist will not be introduced until Part II!


End file.
